


How to treat a burn

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 1x11, Episode Tag, Gen, Palekaiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koo gets Danny good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to treat a burn

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode last night and then I couldnt stop giggling so I wrote it. Danno: Im Sorry, Kono: I love you.

"Whoa. Look at that guy. She obviously married him for his looks" Danny joked, looking at the picture of Jacob Harris from his license. 

Kono smiled, "Love is blind"

"It's not that blind" Danny said, still wondering how Jacob Harris ended up with Erica, she was a pretty girl and well... well Jacob Harris was a troll. 

"It must be Danno" Steve agreed with Kono and grinned at him, "I married you didn't I?" 

Danny shot a death glare at Steve while Chin smirked as Kono shook with laughter, "Fuck you very much, Steven. You're not getting any of this," Danny pointed to his ass,"tonight" 

Kono was still laughing but it subsided enough for her to poke Danny's arm and when he turned to her she asked, "Hey brah, want me to take you to CVS?" 

Now Danny was really confused, "No. Why would I need to go to CVS?"

"To get some Aloe for that burn!" Kono erupted in laugher again and Steve's face twitched with effort as he tried to stop his own laughter from escaping, even Chin joined in.

Danny glared at them, "I hate you all"


End file.
